


the Knives of Summertime

by skelliconnection (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Memories, Random & Short, Sparklehorse, Summer, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skelliconnection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A flock of knives, cut the sky,<br/>and buried in my black eyes<br/>and the clouds they bled, in my head<br/>and autumn rain soaked the dry beds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Knives of Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was originally written as a Shoey (Joey Graceffa/Shane Dawson) fic, but I kind of changed it - obviously.   
> I also think that they're about 15/16 here?? I'm not really sure - it's all up to the reader.   
> Also, this is NOT beta read, so it's open for editing and grammar suggestions!

That summer, the trees grew over the wire fences that separated the small suburban houses. The clouds, they noticed, were permanently heavy, and always dressed in the same shade of gray that matched the coldness Craig felt in his chest. 

That summer, a hurricane hit the small town and flooded the McCormick's house, and for some reason, when he thinks back about that, the blonde chuckles about it. 

That summer, the fireworks on the fourth of July were dim, as if they knew what was going to happen - the kids' youth was fleeting, and the two boys would never speak a word to each other once the fall had replaced the long nights.

That summer, freezing beside the burning fire in the middle of the night, they paint their hands black with ash, like it was the blood of the people they detested the most. With hands numb from the coldness, they break out a sweat in laughter.

* * *

 Outside of the airport, freezing under the midnight sky, Kenny waits. He watches life be lived, and he can't help but feel the painful slap of gray. 

Miles away, in a small messy room, Craig swallows a small collection of pills he found in the nooks of his house. He says goodbye, or at least he writes it all to Kenny, in a letter that forever sat on his dresser. 

 


End file.
